


Cat Ears Are Kinda Hot

by RandomFujoshi571



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Collar, Fluff, Jumin is a perv, Just a lil crackheadish, M/M, Zen’s tired of everyone’s shit, im bad at tagging, pinning, slight non-con, slight sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFujoshi571/pseuds/RandomFujoshi571
Summary: Zen stars in a particular commercial. Jumin sees it and proceeds to bring it to life. By buying cat accessories!!Wrote this to convince a friend Jumin x Zen is real. I hope you’re reading this Emilee.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Cat Ears Are Kinda Hot

“Uhm, are you sure this is the right prop? How does this represent staying home during a global pandemic? Like, at all?” Just from looking at the cursed furry prop, he could feel a sneeze coming.  
“Think about it! The laziness, the absolute zero shits given. It completely represents the spirit of staying home!” Zen’s manager continued reasoning with him. The commercial he was currently acting in was paid for by the government, promoting self quarantine and health.   
*sigh* “Okay...but do I really need to say the....whatever that is at the end?” I mean, they couldn’t really expect him to do it, right? He was a grown man and had to go out in public. He especially couldn’t believe Jumin hearing...that. Yeah, he wouldn’t do this, he already had to wear the embarrassing as hell cheap other things. Yeah. No way.  
“Yep!”   
“Hmm?”  
“The pays pretty good so they’ll be expecting a good performance! Go get ‘im!”   
“Ah, Manager?” He asked with a tilted smile.  
“Yes?”  
“WHAT THE ACUTAL FLYING FUCK!?!”

-‘ _’-###########

“Hm? Another commercial break? I’ll have to have Jahee update our services.” Corona had taken quite the toll on Jumin, being a business man and all. Though, he didn’t 100% percent mind, after all, he got to spend more time with his oh so dear Elizabeth the third. He patted her head, long, silky hairs cushioning his hand. He could see the hatred, the wrath, in her eyes. But he bundled her up in a big cuddle, smooching her precious lil’ ol’ cute, pattable head. But something out of the ordinary caught his attention, something god-like.  
“Nyaaa~~~”  
“..................What. Was. That?”  
What-what is this feeling? Did...did Elizabeth the third just....make a slightly positive jester towards...No, impossible! He looked at the white cat wrapped snug in his arms, hatred still evident in her loathsome eyes of torture and solitude. No, then it must’ve been...  
He grabbed the remote, backing it up 30 seconds. Jumin’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe it. Zen...Zen actually didn’t look like trash for once. He was wearing his usual attire. Except...cat ears. They sat upon his head tilted, though cheep. His white hair blended nicely with the cat ears. The pink that dusted his cheeks...No, more like overtook it, complemented his red eyes. And suddenly, he got the overwhelming urge to pat Zen’s head. But...No. he couldn’t leave Elizabeth the third alone. He wouldn’t dare to. Reaching for the remote once again to skip ahead, something visual caught him. Accompanied by the sulky and yet dolce “Nyaa~~~” Once again, he saw Zen with his hands up, forearms bent so that he represented the deity of cats even closer.   
Wouldn’t that view...look better with a tail? And...and a nice cute belled color? Yes! He could go with an antique leather for the collar, mint green to compliment his eyes. And the tail would remain white. Yes. Yes it was all so perfect. Who the hell cared about staying home to save lives when Jumin could have this perfect visual framed for all eternity?   
Grabbing his phone, he called Jahee to care for Elizabeth, while he, grabbed his camera. He’d also have to stop by a custom tailor as well...Oh how sickeningly sweet this sight would be!

—————

Lord...help me. Who the hell is at the door at...10 pm? Especially during quarantine? Did I order something...I don’t remember. Yawning, Zen slugged to the door and prayed his fans hadn’t found his address...again. Hesitantly opening the door, he saw the person he’d expected least to be there.  
“Jumin?!”  
“Hello Zen. I see...the look from the commercial wasn’t permanent, sadly.”  
“Wait...OH DAMN IT!” Of course. Of course the one person who hardly watches tv, the one person who really shouldn’t even have seen that monstrosity had seen it. Flustered, he just wanted to get this over with.  
“Just what do you want? Here to make fun of me? Could’ve just messaged me.”  
“Hmm. Oh of course not. I just found that it’d be interesting to see a white cat with a red tint instead of blue. That’s all.” Jumin started matter of factly.  
“What?” Zen muttered in utter confusion and drowsiness. It took him a while, wayyyyyyyyyy too long really. It only clicked when he saw Jumin holding a collar with a bell and a clip on tail. “U-Uh wh-why do you have those with you? Haha....” Zen worriedly started backing away from his own door way, laughing nervously. All the while Jumin menacingly stepped closer and closer towards zen.   
“H-Hey who said you could come in?” Zen tried a last ditch effort into getting this monster to leave him alone, “It’s quarantine ya know!” With a simple venomous smile, charming head tilt, and a shadow obscuring his face, Jumin simply stated.  
“Hmm? Ah, I thought you’d want help completing your style of Elizabeth the third so I thought I’d help out.” What. The. Fuck. Feeling like the black person that’s gonna get murdered first in a horror story, Zen pushed the chair from the dining table in front of him. Though, this did nothing at all to the devil pursuing him. Jumin’s pace picked up, as Zen ran even more, wondering why the fuck he would ever put on cat ears in the first place.   
“Damn it! Leave me alone!” Zen shouted in a hurry.  
“Not until you say “Nya!””.  
“I’LL NEVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN, ESPECIALLY NOT FOR YOUR PERVERTED ASS!”

X—-xxeke

“It’s been hours, give it up.” Jumin started, exasperated.  
“Yeah right. I’d admit I’m not handsome before I ever did that embarrassing shit again.”   
The battles had been rugged, bloody and graphic. Each side fighting for their dignity and honor. Zen’s once polished House was now a mess, with furniture thrown in different directions to protect from the devil after him. They each made sacrifices, lost friends, broke promises. But, this would be the final stand between two forces of nature.   
“Zen, you will wear a fucking pair of cat ears, tail, and collar, even if I have to force you.”  
“YOU’VE BEEN FORCING ME THIS ENTIRE TIME! WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE SO MUCH YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!” Jumin simply smirked in response. Escaping to the kitchen, zen tripped.  
‘Oh. Shit.’ He really was in a horror movie. He scrambled to get up again, knowing if he couldn’t, he’d be absolutely fucked. But, like the demon under his bed, he felt a hand grip his ankle. And oh how fucked he was.  
“LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CRAZY BASTAR-“ He couldn’t finish as he felt his life , his career, his pride, shatter. 

SsssssssssS

Zen looked at the wall, he’d rather say “Nyaa~~” a million times over than do this humiliating shit. Jumin was sitting on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. He gritted his teeth even harder as he heard the bell around his neck ring.   
“Jumin....I’ll get you back for this, I swear it...” Zen murmured under his breath, pink very apparent on his cheeks.  
“Hmm? What was that zen? You do know cats meow, right?” Jumin smirked cruelly as he looked at Zen’s helpless form unable to do anything. “Really, I don’t see why you didn’t do this sooner...”  
“BECAUSE I’M HUMAN, DAMN IT!” Zen shouted as Jumin took pictures  
“Really...I couldn’t tell the difference.” Jumin took a short break to appreciate what’d happened so far. Zen was beneath, night clothes adorably wrinkled. His hair was all over the place, though not where the cat ears were. The ears smooshed down some strands on Zen’s hair, making everything twirl around each in the cutest manner possible. The collar around his neck complemented his red and eyes and it was loose enough to touch the top of his shoulder muscles. And the blush, combined with that scowl. It was enough to make his heart melt, though there was still one final touch. Something that needed to be there for this wonderful picture to be complete.  
“Alright! Now, Zen if you could bend over.”

What. The. Fuck,

“JUMIN HAN IS GAY!! I FUCKING KNEW IT!” Zen started struggling like his virginity depended on it, which it did, kinda.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“YOU SAID BEND OVER.”  
“Yes, so I could put on this clip on tail.”   
A silence filled the room with an even more embarrassed Zen, then Jumin whose knowing smirk was growing wider by the second. Zen, well he just wanted this horror movie to end, so he reluctantly let that bastard clip on the tail. There was no point in trying anymore, all was lost to that thing people call Jumin Han. Life had no purpose now. The only thing he could pray for was a gravestone that represented his once glorious looks and career.  
“Now, my little kitty just say “Nyaa~~” The room went cold, again. Maybe. Just maybe Zen could still salvage his dignity and not give it to this bastard.  
“Ah-Ah fine...N-N...” Jumin anticipated the final word, blood pouring out of his nose, Jumin released his grip on Zen’s wrists and....”NO YA FUCKING PERVERT.”   
Yeah, Jumin got bitch slapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl wrote this at 3 am but that’s okay! Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed drop a kudos! Have a lovely day my fujoshi’s❤️


End file.
